1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saw having an angle adjustable blade, and more particularly to a saw having an angle adjustable blade, wherein the angle of the blade relative to the handle may be adjusted arbitrarily by rotating the blade relative to the handle, without having to change and adjust the angle of the handle, thereby facilitating the user operating the handle, and thereby preventing the user""s wrist from being hurt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional saw comprises a handle and a blade. However, in the conventional saw, the blade is fixed on the handle, so that the angle of the blade cannot be adjusted so as to fit the orientation of the workpiece that is to be sawed, thereby causing inconvenience to the user, and thereby decreasing the versatility of the conventional saw.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,619-B1 and his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/909,019.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional saw.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a saw having an angle adjustable blade, wherein the angle of the blade relative to the handle may be adjusted arbitrarily by rotating the blade relative to the handle, without having to change and adjust the angle of the handle, thereby facilitating the user operating the handle, and thereby preventing the user""s wrist from being hurt.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a saw having an angle adjustable blade, wherein the angle of the blade relative to the handle may be adjusted arbitrarily so as to match the direction of the workpiece, so that the blade is used to saw the workpiece in the right direction, thereby preventing the blade from being broken, and thereby increasing the lifetime of the blade.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a saw having an angle adjustable blade, comprising a handle and a blade, the handle including a body and a ratchet structure, the ratchet structure including a positioning member and a ratchet rod, wherein:
the positioning member is mounted on the body and has a periphery formed with two adjacent notches for receiving two toothed ratchet blocks and a through hole located between the two notches for receiving an elastic member which is urged between the two ratchet blocks, a rotation ring is mounted on the positioning member to encompass the two ratchet blocks, the rotation ring has an inner wall formed with three positioning recesses, a restoring spring is mounted in the periphery of the positioning member, for pressing a positioning ball which is locked in one of the three positioning recesses of the rotation ring; and
the ratchet rod is mounted between the positioning member and the rotation ring, and has a rear side having an inner wall formed with a plurality of ratchet teeth meshing with the two ratchet blocks, and a front side for mounting the blade.